


Matthew

by ocktorok



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Taunting, boot polish, i dont know how tags work, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocktorok/pseuds/ocktorok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt looks great on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matthew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallifreyanOmnishambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/gifts).



 Bryan presses his lips to the corner of Matt’s mouth, over his cheek, down his jaw, his hands tugging at the hair spilling from under his hat and looping messily at the back of his head. Kisses him again and again, working at the buttons of his shirt until he gets his hands inside, rubbing at his nipples with his thumbs until Matt moans, deep and low in his throat. 

        “You sound good this way,” Bryan purrs, usual lilt of his voice so graveled it almost surprises him. 

       “Thought you weren’t gonna fuck me,” Matt mumbles, eyes downcast.  

        “I’m not,” Bryan says as he gently coaxes Matt to his knees. 

          Matt looks up at him from the floor, wet stain spreading over the font of his slacks where his dick is embarrassingly swollen; the only thing, really, holding up the thin fabric of his trousers now that his tool belt’s been tossed aside. His chest is heaving, eyes electric and glazed, his mouth red from where Bryan’s been biting at it, and, because he’s the traditional sort, that’s where Bryan’s eyes stick.    

        “Open up, love.” He teases, easing open the buttons of his slacks as Matt glares up at him, face flush and grinding his jaw, pointedly keeping his mouth shut. Bryan half expects him to snap his teeth when he presses his thumb between Matt’s lips, hooking his thumb over the bottom row of his teeth and prying his jaw open. When Matt allows it Bryan looks him in the eye, finds them huge and dark.    

        Hesitant at Matt’s silence, Bryan starts to ask “You want it?” when Matt lurches up, rocking on the balls of his feet to swallow his dick whole, making Bryan’s spine jerk, straighten, tearing a breathless groan from his throat.  

        Bryan knocks the cap off Matt’s head to more easily yank his head back, snatching fistfuls of his hair and grinning, “You’ll take what I give and only when I give it to you.”  Matt’s mouth opens around his cock, slack even when all the muscles in his body are tense, and eases back.  

       Waits.  

      Slowly, Bryan feeds Matt his soft dick. “Make me want it, maybe I’ll reconsider fuckin’ you.” And Matt, miraculously, does as he’s told. Flicks his bright brown eyes up to meet Bryan’s and moves his head, makes it messy, and Bryan gets hard just as fast as he knew he would, heat gathering deep in his spine. It’s obscene really, the way Matt’s mouth is stretched so wide around his dick. 

      “Swear you were made for this,” Bryan drawls. “Born for it. Look at that mouth. You’ve never looked so good.” Matt’s breathing hard, working around his mouthful, desperately trying to take it down his throat and Bryan momentarily considers he might die like this, watching Matt suffocate on his dick. 

     “Would you like to know why I love fucking your face?” Bryan asks, doing his best to feign casual disinterest. “It’s because you _finally shut up_.”

Matt growls angrily, delicious vibrations jarring up Bryan’s stomach and making his thighs shiver. 

       “Fuck  _you_ ,” Bryan pants, delighted, “I’m not wrong. You act like a bitch, and I’ll give it to you like one. I don’t even have to fuck you stupid, look at you, you already are. But tell you what, I’m willing to try.” He grinned, running his hands through his hair, palms coming back black and grease slicked, “Would you like that?” 

         Matt’s deep throated whine, his absolutely wrung out moan, is all the answer Bryan needs as he grabs Matt’s face in both hands, smearing black over Matt’s jaw, feeling the muscles work. He holds Matt’s face still, keeps him where he wants him and fucks into his mouth. He’s not kind, doesn’t go easy, jack hammering his cock so far down Matt’s throat his eyes water.

        It’s so wet and hot and tight, and the way Bryan’s cock looks sliding in to that glorious mouth has him reconsidering his stance on God. And Bryan knows he’s found religion when all at once Matt’s jaw goes lax, his eyes rolling up in his head as he moans, because he’s coming without either of them laying a hand on his dick and if that isn’t the Lords work then Bryan doesn’t know what is.  And Matt’s gasping, these tiny, sweet, breathless sounds, with his mouth still stuffed so full, and Bryan keeps moving his hips, keeps giving it to him. 

      “Jesus  _fucking_  Christ,” Bryan hisses, hardly recognizing the wrecked sound of his own voice, “Jesus, Matthew, don’t slack off now.” Matt’s chest is heaving, he’s shaking and flushed everywhere his skin is exposed, but he tries his best, mouthing at Bryan’s dick like it’s his reason for living, his eyebrows furrowed and breathing too heavily through his nose. Bryan take pity on him, pulls away to let him breathe, but when he does Matt whimpers, almost whines, at the loss. 

        “Easy,” Bryan coo’s, taking the opportunity to rub his dick on Matt’s open mouth, smearing black over his swollen lips. He nudges back in at an angle just to watch Matt’s cheek bulge where the head of his cock is pushing against the soft velvet inside before pulling out again, flipping Matt around and pushing him flat on his stomach. 

       Matt groans when Bryan tugs his slacks around his knees, shakily trying to get up on his hands and knees, but Bryan plants a hand in the middle of his back and shoves him down, pulling him up by his hips and reaching into his pocket for the tube he knows Matt’s hides in there. He slicks two finger, and Matt yelping when Bryan too briefly circles the rim and shoves into him, hiding his face in his hands and pushing his ass back, unconscious writhe of his hips a promising display that Bryan can’t hope to handle, twisting his fingers just so, and watching Matt’s body shudder. 

         “You want more, you ask for it,” he sings, listening to the sound Matt whining into the floor, his adamant refusal to admit out loud he wants Bryan’s dick in him. “Matthew,” he warns, pulling his fingers gently apart, stretching him slowly open, wider and wider, “I’ll leave you here,” Matt’s fucking himself back at that, his nails ragged and chipped, scrabbling over the floor. “I promise, I’ll leave you,” Bryan promises sweetly, “just like this. Do you want it or not?” 

        _“Fuck_ ,” Matt chokes, Bryan using his middle finger to rub at his prostate.  “Oh,  _Jesus_.”

         “I’m sorry, what was that?” Bryan’s losing his mind; he wants to put his dick where his fingers are, but the way Matt’s moving his hips, the way he’s gagging for it, is a sight Bryan is wont give up unless asked. Nicely. “You want to get fucked? Is that it?” 

        Matt barely just manages a broken, “ _Please_ ,” when Bryan shoves inside him, _finally_ , feeling the hot muscles give and _give_ , groaning because he can’t help it. He’s never been claustrophobic but he thinks this must be what it’s like. Matt’s so tight he thinks he’ll suffocate. 

        Bryan grips Matt’s hips, slim and perfect, forcibly taking over and bruising Matt’s skin as he folds him further in half. Bryan watches the huge planes of Matt’s shoulders, fabric of his white work shirt hooking own around his biceps, enthralled by the flushed glimpses of his face, his eyes closed, slick mouth hanging open. 

       When Matt reaches down for his dick Bryan smacks his hands away, slapping him on the ass for good measure. It’s sufficient enough warning. Then, with both hands, Bryan spreads Matt’s ass, pads of his fingers digging sweetly into his hips so he can watch, Matt’s whole body goes suddenly passive, his shoulders slumping, whining into the floor while Bryan aims deliberately, hitting just so, right _there_ , where he wanted to. 

       Moaning long, and low, Matt doesn’t try to push back anymore, the pleasure finally outweighing his embarrassment. Bryan thinks he might even be drooling, the way he’s just laying there and taking it. 

        “ _Oh_ , now that’s sweet of you,” Bryan croons, grinding on Matt’s prostate slow and steady, and Matt gasps, a shuddering, desperate gulp for air.  Bryan reaches around, sliding both of his polish slick hands over Matt’s hips, marring the V down to his cock. He closes his hand around the base, curling his fingers over the head and twisting his wrist in a way that makes Matt jerk, everywhere painfully over sensitive. 

           And even with Bryan still moving inside him Matt groans, shakes apart and comes undone, his body tight and vice-like around Bryan’s dick; moaning higher and higher into nothing, coming over Bryan’s hand, thick fluid pearling the floor. 

           The exquisite agony of Matt’s grip around him has Bryan coming hard inside him, breathing ragged and uneven, pressing his forehead against Matt’s back, pumping him full.  

            Matt slumps, instantly boneless beneath him, puffing air over the floor and unwilling or unable to open his eyes, and Bryan thinks he should break his radiator more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present for the ever lovely GenerallyHuxurious


End file.
